What if
by Love Gems
Summary: What if Tommy should have never been a Power Ranger? What if Skull was the one to be a Power Ranger? A/N: This is making me cry just by writing this. I'm sorry for the bad grammar.
1. Tommy's view

What if Tommy should have never been a Power Ranger? What if Skull was the one to be one?

A/N: This is making me cry just by writing this. I'm sorry for the bad grammar. Inspired by **Golden Homecoming **By SilverRider.

_"Zordon, be honest with me?" The Zeo Red asks his mentor. The alien looks at the young man with weariness. He does not know what is wrong with the Zeo Red Ranger. He is healthy, yet something is bothering him. _

_"OF COURSE TOMMY!" The alien tells the leader. Zeo Red or Tommy looks at his mentor with a void of emotions. It caused the mentor to wonder what was happening to him. _

_"Was I meant to be a Power Ranger?" Tommy asks bluntly. He had a feeling, not a good one, but one that makes him almost sick. Tommy could feel it in his bones, that the Power was not fully there. Once Zordon heard the question, he fell silent. _

_Zordon knew that he made a mistake in taking Tommy in. He was not a Power holder, and Zordon knew it. He wonders if the young teen felt it too. He made a mistake in giving the leadership to Tommy when it should have stayed with Jason._

_"NO, YOUNG ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN A POWER RANGER! SKULL SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN YOUR PLACE!" The intergalactically being tells the teen. Tommy nods in thanks._

_"TOMMY WAIT! EVEN IF YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO BE A POWER RANGER, YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, THAT THE POWER IS GLAD TO HAVE! THE POWER WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU AND PROTECT YOU!" Zordon tells the Red, knowing that this is affecting the young human. Tommy didn't say anything._

_"Jason should have been leader, even with me being the White Ranger?" Tommy asks, pushing all of his emotions down. He needs to hear this. He knew, but he wanted confirmation from his mentor. Unknown to the two, a shadow was listening. The shadow is angry with what they were hearing. _

_"JASON SHOULD HAVE BEEN STILL THE LEADER UNTIL SKULL WAS READY TO BE THE ZEO RED!" Zordon conforms. Tommy could not look at Zordon and teleports away. Zordon knew that the truth is now out, and Tommy would be unstable. He had a wish to say differently, but he couldn't. The wizard knew that Tommy wanted only the truth. _

_The being in the tube had wished that Tommy was a Power Ranger. He wanted this young human to be apart because Tommy is a kind person who would do great once the Power is gone. Zordon knew that the trust Tommy has in him is no longer there. He vows to help the young human what the hardship that is going to be in his life._

_The shadow leaves as well, they used to be so pissed with Tommy, now hearing everything, he wants to comfort him. The shadow decides to leave Tommy alone. They didn't want Tommy to know that they overheard a privet conversation. However, they are going to regret it, for after Zeo, would be the last time in a long time to ever hear from him again. _

_In 2002, the shadow got a call from the InSpace Red, asking for his assistance with the Machine Empire Generals. They agreed, not knowing if Tommy was going to be there. They wanted to talk to the man, to see how he was doing, but knew that their relationship is gone. The person arrived late, on purpose of witnessing who was there. To their happiness, Tommy was the one leading the mission. _

_Once they were on the ship, the shadow goes to Tommy. The Zeo Red looks at him with weariness, and they cringe. He pulls the man into a hug, showing the Zeo Red that they forgive him. Both pull apart, and they see Tommy pushing his emotions down. He nods and walks away. After the fight is gone, it was the last time they will see each other, or so they think._

Tommy feels a tug on his arm and sees Patricia looking at him with concern. He's tugging on his wrists and forces them to pull away. Patricia is his therapist after his suicidal tempt in college. Hayley forced him to see a shrink, and Patricia told him that she knew that he was a Power Ranger.

Tommy broke down, telling her everything. That is the first, but not the last time Patricia had to comfort Tommy after a breakdown. Patricia made it her mission to help him. She had never felt pain like his. She wanted him to know that she wants to help him. After school, Tommy and his rock Hayley went to Reefside. They saw the Dino Gems, and Tommy felt dread in the bottom of his stomach.

During Dino Thunder, the Black Dino Gem chose him as a Ranger, and Tommy cried that night. The feelings coming up to him, ripping him apart. Hayley comforts him, to the best of her abilities. She stays by his side for a long time. She wants to make him get through this without a dark thought. After Dino Thunder, Zordon called all the group back together. This time, it's with all the Rangers.

_"This is the last time Zordon. After this, make them forget me. I don't want to do this anymore, pretending to be something that I'm not. Make the Power forget me." Tommy tells Zordon. He knows that Zordon can do this. It hurts for him to be asking this, but it's time to move on. _

_They will never be his friends. They didn't want or need him. Skull fits in tremendous and makes Kim happy. Tommy wonders, if Skull was on the team, would Kim be and stay with Skull. Tommy shakes his head because it doesn't matter anymore. He moved on, and so had they. Zordon looks at the man in front of him, with sorrow, eyes, and nods._

_"I UNDERSTAND TOMMY! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK!" Zordon tells the young man. He feels sadden that this man will no longer have people that care for him remember. Zordon has kept in touch with Earth, and to his sadden heart, sees Tommy away from the group. He knows why Tommy is doing this, but that makes it not right. Unknown to them, the same shadow listened in and heard what was asked._

_For the first time in years, Zordon feels tears. He knows it's his fault, and for this young man to ask Zordon to do this breaks his heart. He could only help make up for his mistakes with his team. After the fight, the teams were sad to see Zordon go. Tommy left after the battle, and the Original Red pleaded him not to go. Tommy looks at him and smiles and leaves. _

After the fight, everyone went their way. None of them remembered Tommy. Unknown to them, Jason remembers, and he cries over the loss of Tommy. Jason had to live knowing that Skull was not his actual sixth. Tommy was. Back to Reefside, Tommy is in Hayley's arms, crying. Knowing that the debt is paid. He doesn't have the Power.

It hurts, but Tommy was able to move on. He met this group of people that became his friends. He's happy and not in pain for the first time in a long time. They are in Hayley's cafe when the door opens, and to Tommy's shock, all the Rangers and their kids come in. His blood runs cold, and memories come rushing back.

To his luck, no one can see him as his group, and he is in the back. Jason looks around and sees his friend. He wants to go to him and asks for him to come back, but he knows that Tommy deserves peace after the hurt that was done to him. Jason sees the redhead calling to his forgotten sixth, and he goes and helps his wife.

People see Kim going to the man. Tommy looks at his fist ex-girlfriend in the eyes. It doesn't hurt anymore, knowing that this woman was his first love, but won't remember it. He smiles at her, and she looks at him with confusion. Kim feels like he was familiar, but at the same time, not really.

"Have we met before?" Kim asks Tommy, and he shakes his head. Kim hums and walks back to Skull. That was the final day the Rangers would ever see the man. Tommy looks at his team for the last time and smiles. He feels his wife's hand on his arm and smiles at her.


	2. Jason's view

For Pink Ranger 13

Hurt and anger. That was what Jason was feeling. When Zordon told the team that Tommy was the new leader, it made Jason was pissed. Tommy didn't have to prove to them how to be a leader; it chosen for him. While Jason had to verify that he was a leader through and through, he told Zack and Trini about the Peace Conference in Switzerland. The three put their names in the contest.

When they got picked, Jason was happy. He cut all ties with Tommy once and for all, and he didn't feel sad about it. It made him feel relief. He felt bad doing that to Billy and Kim, but they can handle it. When he came back, he didn't talk to Tommy at all. He was still pissed with the Zeo Red.

When Tommy asked to be the Zeo Gold, Jason had to think about it. He agreed, and Tommy was able to get both there without either g hurt by the clogs. Jason got to know Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat more and the former Red like the four. The other Zeo Rangers knew that both Gold and Red are not talking to each other.

Billy gave him the cold shoulder for a while, but the two made up. Jason couldn't let go of the hurt that he had. He went to talk to Zordon on why change leaderships when he heard Tommy and Zordon talking.

"Zordon, be honest with me?" The Zeo Red asks his mentor. Jason hears Tommy ask Zordon. He was curious to hear Tommy's question. Jason, just hearing the tone, meant nothing good.

"OF COURSE TOMMY!" The alien tells the leader. Jason knew that Zordon was also confused by Tommy's behavior.

"Was I meant to be a Power Ranger?" Tommy asks bluntly, as Jason's eyes widen with surprise. Jason did not expect Tommy to question this. Jason had to think back, during the Green days, if he ever felt a connection towards Tommy. The first Red did. He felt a link, and Jason didn't think anything of it.

"NO, YOUNG ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN A POWER RANGER! SKULL SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN YOUR PLACE!" The intergalactically being tells the teen. Jason feels sick. He should not hear this. Jaso didn't think that it felt right to listen to a conversation between the two. He sees Tommy about to leave when Zordon tells him.

"TOMMY WAIT! EVEN IF YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO BE A POWER RANGER, YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON, THAT THE POWER IS GLAD TO HAVE! THE POWER WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU AND PROTECT YOU!" Tommy didn't say anything. Jason starts to get worried about him. A quiet Tommy is never a good Tommy. He wanted to make himself known and wrap Tommy in his arms. For some reasons, Jason couldn't.

"Jason should have been leader, even with me being the White Ranger?" Tommy asks, pushing all of his emotions down. Jason can tell that he is pushing his real feelings down. This is what Jason wanted to ask Zordon about. He wanted to know this answer.

"JASON SHOULD HAVE BEEN STILL THE LEADER UNTIL SKULL WAS READY TO BE THE ZEO RED!" Zordon conforms. Jason feels sick. Not only was Tommy wasn't supposed to be a Power Ranger, but Jason was also supposed to be the leader of the team still. He is both happy and angry. Relieved that he should have always been leader, and to his deepest despise, Tommy not being on the crew. However, upset that Tommy wasn't supposed to be a Power Ranger. He does agree with Zordon that Tommy is a considerate person.

The first Red was angry that Zordon didn't tell them the truth. He thought about Skull, as a Power Ranger, and Jason was okay with it, but Skull wasn't Tommy. He sees Tommy leaving, and decides to go as well, however, he thought about talking to Tommy but thought no. That was a regret that he will ever live with.

He started to hang around the group and tried to repair the relationship. Still, Jason can tell that it affected Tommy more, then he's letting on. He doesn't talk about it to the group and pretends to be one. Jason had to give Tommy credit for his acting. Jason thinks that he could have been fooled as well if he didn't hear what happened.

Zeo ended, and the group split up. Tommy went to MIT and didn't hear from him again until 2002. Jason was dating Emily until she broke up with him. He tried to stay in contact with his old friend, but Tommy didn't have it. Jason knew why. Whenever the day would come, Tommy would not be one of them, and every Ranger would forget him. If Tommy came in contact, it would be short.

Jason thought that he could still be friends with the Rangers. An ally to them, but Jason knew that it was different. It's not the same as a Power Ranger, but Tommy is knowledgeable in worst-case scenarios. Tommy could help them if they need help. Jason didn't want to lose what he had left with Tommy. When he saw him during 2002, he was doing okay.

He couldn't feel the Power in him anymore. That makes Jason's heart stop. The Power dimmed after Turbo. Tommy must have gone through hell with the withdrawal. When the two were alone, Jason pulls Tommy into a big hug, letting the Zeo Red know that he forgives Tommy. It wasn't his fault for what happened.

After the fight, he returns to Angel Grove and sees their friends there. Trini and Zack got married and has a boy and girl twin. Kim and to Jason's hurt, Skull. Skull is great with Kim. He has a feeling that Skull would've been with Kim if he was a Power Ranger. Billy is still on Aquitar and happy. Tanya and Adam are married, but no kids, Aisha and Rocky are also married and have a kid on the way. He was sitting next to Kat, who wasn't dating anyone, and he wasn't either.

Years later, there was a final battle, and Tommy was with them. Jason knew that it was the last time people would remember him. It was his gut feeling, and Jason's trying to hold back his emotions. He shadowed him again and heard,

"This is the last time Zordon. After this, make them forget me. I don't want to do this anymore, pretending to be something that I'm not. Make the Power forget me." Tommy tells Zordon. Jason knew what Tommy was doing, and Jason wanted to scream at the man. He didn't want this, but Jason understands why.

Tommy will never again be his friend. Jason will never yet have someone he can turn to when Zack can't be there for him. Jason will not have his actual sixth. Skull is great. He makes Kim happy and contributes to the group, but he isn't Tommy. Jason has to accept that.

"I UNDERSTAND TOMMY! I WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK!" Zordon tells the young man. Jason can hear Zordon, be sad. Jason knew that Zordon cares and wants to help. The first Red believes that Zordon is hurting to see a good man like Tommy leave. Jason wants to say something, but can't.

A couple of years pass, Jason and Kat are married and are moving to Reefside. Kat went to Jason to see if he was okay, and Jason took a risk and telling Kat everything. She hummed and said that she felt off. The two wanted to be away from their friends and got a job at Reefside. The teams wanted to see their new house, and Red and Pink shake their head.

They go to Hayley's cafe. People say that she is the best cafe there is. Jason and Kat go in and, they look around. Jason sees Tommy with a group of people that Jason assumes are his friends. Tommy looks healthy. Happy too. He hears the redhead calling Tommy to help her. Jason sees a light that he hasn't seen in many hears.

"Is that Tommy?" Kat asks her husband. Jason nods an,d Kat smiles at Jason. She knows that being near Tommy would help Jason with closure. Both Zeo Gold and Pink see Kim going to the man. Jason doesn't want Kim to go near him.

"Have we met before?" Kim asks Tommy, and he shakes his head. They hear her ask and hears Kim hums and walks back to Skull. Jason looks at Tommy and smiles. He is lighter than he has ever seen him. Jason knew that he could never forget the man, but he could live with having him near him.

Maybe they could be friends in a different way? Jason could only hope that Tommy would accept his friendship now when no one was a Power Ranger. Jason can hope that Kat can see Tommy in a way only Jason can see. Maybe they were meant to be friends in a different way?


	3. Reunion

Tommy looks at Jason with confusion. He knows that Jason is different; he doesn't know-how. His leader looks back at him and smiles at him. Tommy sees Kat looking at him, too, with a confused look. Tommy's gut drop. Jason knows. Jason has to know who he was. Jason remembers him. He had to hold back his tears.

Jason knows that Tommy knows because Green knows that the Red would never forget about him. Jason knows that Kat is confused, but will understand later. He knows how to break the spell Zordon did. The spell that made everyone forget bout him. Jason wasn't going to let his friendship with Tommy fade.

Hayley sees the two men with hurt and waits for maybe an argument between the two. She knows that Jason broke off their relationship, and Tommy tried to make it easy for them both, by him not being there. The redhead sees Jason going to her and pulls her into a hug. She hugs back and hears him saying, thank you for loving Tommy. He pulls back and goes to his wife.

Kat is confused. When Jason went to Hayley, she went to Tommy. The Zeo Pink loves hanging around Tommy and gets to know Tommy better. Tommy smiles because Kat doesn't remember, and he's okay with that. He doesn't want her to remember him. She's happy with Jason. Kat knows that she is missing something, and being around, Tommy filled that gap.

Tommy gets a hug from her to his shock. He hugs her back and wishes that Kat remembers. Tommy doesn't want Kat to remember, because he would have to explain why, and Tommy didn't have it in him to explain why. The two forms a sweet relationship.

Kat pulls away from Tommy and goes to Hayley. The two start talking and were hitting it off well. Jason pulls Tommy into a hug. Tommy feels tears on Jason's cheek and his cheek as well. Both want the other to know how sorry they were. Both wondered if this was how they should have met.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I was mad at you for what Zordon had done, and I lost you." Jason tells the man. Tommy starts to shake a little. He knows that Jason is genuine in his apologies.

"I'm sorry too, Jason. I should have told you but didn't know how you would respond to me. You were there and then gone. You were a brother to me, and it hurts. It hurts so much, knowing the truth and couldn't say it." Tommy tells his leader.

It doesn't matter what the Power says or does, Tommy is one of them, and Jason is going to stand by his side. Tommy is his sixth and not Skull. Tommy is his friend and not Skull. Skull is kind and fits in with them, but he is not Tommy.

Tommy will never stop being a Power Ranger. He will save the world without the Power, and he is going to do it with Jason by his side. The Green and Red are bonded and are going to have each other's back. No matter what. Tommy has his brother back and has a loving wife and sister.


	4. The Truth

Tommy sees Lord Zed and Rita in front of him. He's standing in between them and his family, and Hayley has their kids behind her. He glares them because he can't do anything without harming his family.

"Take me, and leave my family alone," Tommy demands the couple. Rita is looking at him strangely. Tommy doesn't know if they can feel it or not. The Power is gone, and he is defenseless. Lord Zed takes Tommy by the arm and walks towards Rita. The two villains teleport Tommy away from his family.

Hayley gets her kids clam when the door opens. She looks to see Jason and Kat and their kids. She also sees Skull, Kim, their kids, and the Dino Thunder Rangers. Hayley looks at Jason with a fearful look, and Jason nods in understanding.

"DAMN IT!" Jason shouts. All the Rangers look at him with shock. They know that Jason will only be cursing if he's genuinely pissed off. Kat looks with a comprehensive eye. She knows that it will do them no good with tempers. The Zeo Pink gave the kids to Hayley and went to Jason.

Skull, Kim, and the Dino kids are confused. Skull's and Kim's kids are playing with the other kids. The Rangers don't know the redhead or how they are connected to them. The Dino Thunder kids look at her with confusion. Kira's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hayley? What's going on, where is Dr. O? Who are those two?" Kira looks at the adults. Conner looks at her with confusion. Kira is the only one that makes sense all the time for him. For her to question everything now, something is wrong with either her or the situation.

"Who is this woman, and who is Dr. O? They are Dr. S and Mrs. S. Our mentors." Conner tells his yellow. Kira looks at him with a look. Ethan and Trent are staying out of this for the matter of understanding both sides. They know that Kira is the heart of the group and the one that makes the most sense.

"No, Hayley and Dr. O, or Oliver. They were our mentors. I know Kim as the Original Pink, but not the man she's married to," Kira tells her Red. Jason looks at the Dino Thunder Yellow with shock. Hayley looks after with excitement. Kim looks at her Red and is silent.

"Do you remember Tommy, Kira?" Jason asks the young woman softly. She looks at him and nods. The Dino Thunder men are confusing, with the only woman of the team. Jason looks at her with a perplexed look. Kat rubs her head, feeling pressure there. Jason looks at his wife with concern. The light blond hair woman shakily her head up to look at Jason, eyes wide.

"Someone's messing with the Power Grid," Skull tells his Red. He's looking at Kira with uncertainty. He doesn't know what to do with her. Jason looks at him. Jason turns to Hayley.

"We need to go to the Lightspeed Rescue base. We will call a meeting," Jason tells the group. Kat and Kim help Hayley with the kids. The Dino Thunder goes on their own car, with Skull and Kim in one car. Jason and his family in another, and Hayley and her kids in another. Hayley clutches to the steering wheel. Both Tommy and Hayley talked about it, and they didn't want it to happen.

Tommy is happy and recovered from the Power Grid. He tells Jason that he doesn't want to be apart of the Power Rangers if he doesn't have to be. Green can just be Jason's helper, but not the entire Rangers, and Jason understands. If the Power Rangers ever did find out that Tommy was the Ranger and not Skull, Jason can keep Tommy to his team, for he is apart of Jason. Hayley doesn't know how they can pull it off.

Tommy is a powerful ally to have, and for the villains to have him, must mean they remember him and not Skull. She shakes her head because it doesn't matter. She will get her husband back, even if she has to fight the Power Rangers for him. Jason will back her up, and no one can stand against Jason. The only one is Tommy. The two still spare when they get the chance.

Once everyone is there, Jason is at the front. People look at him with confusion. Usually, it's Skull at the front during the meetings, and Jason never intervenes with him, but to have Jason at the front, it must be important. Jason sees the looks the Rangers are giving him, but he doesn't care. They need to get Tommy back.

"Who remembers a Tommy Oliver, and not a Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch? It's alright, to be honest. I need to know," Jason questions the Rangers. Kira and Kat, to Jason's surprise, raised their hands. He looks around and sees, to his surprise, quite a few hands. Skull is even raising his hand.

"Tommy's been kidnapped and needs to be rescued," Jason tells the group. All Rangers start planning a rescue plan. Meanwhile, Lord Zed and Rita takes Tommy to the moon. Tommy looks around and sees Zed, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Divatox all around him.

"Do you have the Power Tommy?" Rita asks her chosen one. She wants to know why she doesn't feel the Power inside of him. Tommy looks at her with anger and weariness.

"No," Tommy says to the group. Rita nods in understanding. She looks at him with sorrow and touches Tommy gently. He almost leans back, looking at her with confusion. He had never seen this side of her.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I can never forgive myself for making you evil. You are one of the best humans I have ever met. It's a shame because you made a great Power Ranger," Rita tells her chosen. Tommy looks at her with wonder.

"What's going on, Rita?" Tommy asks the witch. He knows they are up to something. Rita looks at him with hardness. This is the Rita that Tommy knows. The determined space witch trying to overtake the planet.

"The Machine Empire is making everyone remember from the first timeline. They are remembering you and not Skull as a Power Ranger. We remembered you from the start. I was watching out for you. Zordon asked me too. We both feel terrible for what we had done with you. King Mondo was going to attack you and kill you and your family if Zed and I didn't get to you in time." Rita explains. Tears are in Tommy's face, and Rita pulls her chosen one in a hug.

She knows how hard it was for Tommy to get over Power withdrawal, and she wanted to go to him and help him, but she couldn't. She knew that it would hurt Tommy more than help him. To Rita, Zed, and Zordon, Tommy is their son. He was her Green, while Zordon's White. Rita married Zed, making him Tommy's stepdad.

"You're Zed's, Zordon's, and my child. You were my Green, while Zordon's White, and since Zed and I are married, Zed would make him your stepdad. We all want you safe, and that is what we are going to do. Zordon is helping the Rangers, while we keep you here. "Rita tells her son. He is her son, and she will make sure that he is safe.

"Please don't make me a Power Ranger! I don't want to be a Power Ranger anymore! I'll help the Rangers, but I don't want to be a Power Ranger. Please don't make me." Tommy begs his mom, crying. He doesn't want to feel the withdrawal again. Rita soothes him, to the best of her abilities. She knows what he means.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do," Rita tells her Green. Zed, Goldar, Scorpina, and Divatox all look ashamed for what they did to this man. He wants to help, but not as a Power Ranger. He preferably does tech, then be on the field.

"Damn Rita Repulsa and Lord Zed. They took the man from us! We will get him, and we will make him suffer." King Mondo tells his Queen. She looks at him and nods.

With the Power Rangers, to see Zordon and him telling everyone about Tommy was a bit of an emotional ride. Jason sees his team looking pissed. He knows why, but that does not help them. Kim kisses Skull on the lips tells him that she loves him.

Zack and Trini look at him with betrayal. He knows that he will be on thin ice with everyone, but he does not care. Red will always protect Tommy. He is a civilian now, and an ally. Kat walks up to him and holds his hand. She knows the truth from Jason, but to hear it from Zordon was like she was stabbed in the heart.

She trusted Zordon to be honest, and he wasn't trustworthy to the team. She got to know Tommy as a civilian, and Zeo Pink will protect a civilian with all of her might. Tommy was her Zeo Red, and she will make sure that he is safe.

The other teams were hurt and angry. They all got to know Tommy as a Power Ranger but to hear that he should have never been one hurt. They didn't know how to react to Tommy, not being a Power Ranger. They didn't recognize Skull. They didn't even know what Skull was to them. To them, Skull is the civilian, not Tommy.

Tommy is looking at the mirror with mix feelings. He wants to go to them, but at the same time, he doesn't want to get hurt by the Power again. Tommy looks at Rita with a determination that Rita remembers during the time Green was a Power Ranger. He might not be a Power Ranger, but he can fight. He will support Jason with whatever his Red needs.

Tommy knew that this time he has friends that stand behind him. He looks at his mom and stepdad. He knows that Rita will help him.

"I need you to do something for me," Tommy tells the two witchcraft people. The two looked at him and smiled. This is the Tommy that they know. Tommy explains the two of his plan, and the five have a wicked smile on their faces.

Tommy gets teleported down next to Jason. Jason looks at his Green with wonder. The Rangers look at the man with fright. The Rangers are all waiting for the two to finish talking. Jason has a devilish smile on his face, making everyone worry.

Tommy laughs at his brother and hugs him. Once the Machine Empire attacked, the Power Rangers were ready and were able to defeat the enemy. Tommy, Hayley, and Angela were on the computers with the Rangers.

When the battle ended, Jason goes to him with a big hug. This is his sixth. Hayley gets tackled by the Dino Thunder Kids. In the end, Skull remains the Power Ranger, and Tommy Jason's ally and brother. The Originals, Zeo, and Dino Thunder refuse to leave Tommy alone.

The Rangers and Skull want him and Hayley around, and they will get them to come to the Power Ranger reunions. Tommy sees Kim keeping her distance and nods to her. She smiles back and kisses Skull. Everyone knows that healing needs to be done, but he has his real sixth by his side. That is all Jason wanted.


End file.
